


A Knight for a Prince

by hakuen, ughwhyben (hakuen)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Actual Disney Prince Ben Organa-Solo, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuen/pseuds/hakuen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuen/pseuds/ughwhyben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four fairy tales, bent but not quite broken, starring Rey and Prince Ben.  (To nobody's surprise, he isn't exactly the most shining prince.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazzy/gifts).



_Snow White_

* * *

  


Light shone from the AT-AT's cracked-open hatch. Rey slowed, eyes narrowing. Seeing no movement, hearing no sounds but wind whistling across sand, she crept forward, slipped inside. And stopped dead.

Everything was _clean_.

She spun, seeking the intruder. Her staff clattered onto the metal deckplates.

"Gruurgh." Her hammock swayed. A silky mop of disarrayed black hair emerged, then moonlight-pale skin, then...

She couldn't look away from his eyes.

\---

"Town is _that_ way." Jabbing a finger.

"I can't—"

"Well, you can't stay with _me_."

His shuffling footsteps stopped. She swung around.

"Please?"

Those _eyes_ again.

"...Come on."

His smile was breathtaking.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cinderella_

* * *

  


Covered in ashes, she slips from the house.

"Rey! _Rey!_ "

Moonlight is risky for running, but so be it. The only advantage of bare feet is near-silence on cobblestones and the reminder of _why_.

A shadow detaches from the wall ahead, stopping her. Slick terror pours down her spine but it's sword-straight ( _posture like a queen_ , memory murmurs).

"It _is_ you." Relief tinges his voice; deep, with the accent of court.

She breathes again. "I wanted you to know, I — "

"Come on." Ben's teeth flash in a grin. "Escape now, talk later?"

She's laughing all the way to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sleeping Beauty_

* * *

  


Crackling black-red tongues of flame oozed and lashed at her shield, her sword. Dragons did not simply lie down for execution, no matter their origins, no matter the truth of their hearts. Rey could no longer hear — only see — the roar vibrating hideously from the lined black throat, clashing fangs longer than _he_ was tall, as she leapt back, darted forward.

A rust-black claw slashed the stone beneath her foot; she fell. Smoke washed over her, turning her tears to ash, sending her into darkness.

His broken body lay beside her when she woke. She kissed him, and he opened his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Little Mermaid_

* * *

  


"Ben, what were you doing all day?" Rey tilted her head at him, her golden tail swishing in the flow of waves.

"Nothing." Prince Ben scowled and crossed his arms, looking away. She sighed at him and swam up to punch him in the shoulder. "Hey!" His dark eyes came back to hers, exactly where she liked them.

He had been distant lately, from his kingdom, friends, even from her, and all she could get from him was some muttering about joining her. She didn't care if he joined her, she just wanted him _here_.

Maybe if she were human...


End file.
